This invention relates to an armature stripper for dynamoelectric machines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stripping the wire coils from such armatures.
The armatures or windings of dynamoelectric machines, such as motors and generators, are mounted for rotation within a magnetic field. The majority of such armatures have a slotted cylindrical core on which wire coils are wound and, at one end thereof each has a number of shaped segments or bars of copper that are assembled in a cylindrical array to form a commutator. The wire coil is wound many layers deep which increases in size and weight with the size of the machine. In time, it may become necessary to strip the coils from the underlying armature core without otherwise damaging the armature, either as a preliminary step to rewinding the core or as part of a salvage procedure. Because of the slotted cylinder core construction, the nature of the coils, and the need to avoid damaging the armature, the stripping procedure hitherto used was time consuming and expensive. Usually the section of wire in each armature slot was individually cut and removed from its slot in a generally manual operation.